howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
DreamWorks Dragons: Wild Skies
What it is: Wild Skies is a game that was released on August 27th, 2012 from the Riders of Berk series on Cartoon Network. Description: Think you've got what it takes to be a rider of Berk? Put your skills to the test and blaze your own path as a dragon trainer. Explore the island, train wild dragons, and take flight in awesome aerial challenges! Ride the dragons you love from the movies: Gronckle, Deadly Nadder, Monstrous Nightmare, Hideous Zippleback, and Night Fury! Plus, watch for new dragon species from the series. Every time a new dragon appears in the show, you'll be able to train it in the game! Locations of Dragons:Wild Skies *'Berk Village ' *'Unlandable Cove' (Deadly Nadder, Changewing) *'The Woods That Howled' (Gronckle, Whispering Death) *'Black Heart Bay' (Hideous Zippleback) *'Wild Dragon Cliff' (Typhoomerang) *'Lava-Lout Island' (Monstrous Nightmare, Smothering Smokebreath) *'Badmist Mountain' (Night Fury) *'The Great West Ocean' (Scauldron) *'Wrecker's Reef' (Thunder Drum) Achievements *'And So It Begins': Complete Tutorial *'Odin's Help': Feed Your First Dragon *'Can You Hear Me Now': Change Sound Setting *'Blind Spots': Tame The Deadly Nadder *'Wake The Rock': Tame The Gronkle *'Double Trouble': Tame The Hideous Zippleback *'Stop Drop And Roll': Tame The Monstrous Nightmare *'Thunder Drummer': Tame The Thunder Drum *'Flaming Cyclone': Tame Typhoomerang *'In Hot Water': Tame The Scauldron *'Heads Up for 3 O'Clock': Play For More Than 3 Hours *'You Do Have Teeth': Tame The Night Fury *'Make Sure To Floss': Tame The Whispering Death *'Pickpocket': Tame The Smothering Smokebreath *'Keen Sight': Tame The Changewing *'Viking Newcomer': Tame Your First Dragon *'Ferocious Viking': Tame 3 Dragons *'Mighty Viking': Tame 5 Dragons *'Taming Master': Tame All The Dragons In The Game *'Deadly And Better': Get 3 Stars In Every Challenge With The Deadly Nadder *'Slow But Steady': Get Three Stars In Every Challenge With The Gronkle *'Two Heads Are Better Than One': Get Three Stars In Every Challenge With The Hideous Zippleback *'Explosive Nightmare': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Monstrous Nightmare *'Fast and Furious': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Toothless *'Sweet Terrific Home': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Berk Village *'Dirty but Pleasant': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Unlandable Cove *'Look to the Horizon': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Great West Ocean *'Save The Forest': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At The Woods That Howled *'Cold but Gold': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Wreckers Reef *'Morning View': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Black Heart Bay *'To the Mountains': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Wild Dragon Cliff *'Hot and Cozy': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Lava-Lout Island *'Our Favortie Spot': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge At Badmist Island *'Shoot-o-matic': Get 3 Stars In Every Target Challenge *'Idol Collector': Get 3 Stars In Every Collectable Challenge *'My Precious': Get 3 Stars In Every Ringloop Challenge *'Riders of Berk': Get 3 Stars In Every Challenge Of The Game *'The Spender': Buy Every Item In The Shop *'The Hitchhiker': Vist Every Area Of The Game *'Thanks for all the Fish': Have 99 Fish At Once *'On the Road Again': Vist 3 Areas Of The Game *'Behhhhhh': Have 99 Mutton At Once *'Looking Good': Change The Graphic Settings *'No Turning Back': Leave Berk Village For The First Time *'Sweet Tooth': Have 99 Honeycomb At Once *'Dragon Breath': Have 99 Fireweed At Once *'Watch Our For The Claws': Have 99 Crabs At Once *'Take Time to Smell the Flowers': Have 99 Scented Flowers At Once *'The Real Skilled': Use Every Dragon Skill In One Challenge *'Where's the Food?': Try To Give The Wrong Food To A Dragon *'Powerful Flying Whale': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Scauldron *'Ferocious Thunderstorm': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Thunder Drum *'Effective Boomerang': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Typhoomerang *'Furious Digger': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Whispering Death *'Hasty Smoke': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With Smothering Smokebreath *'Master of Disguise': Get 3 Stars On Every Challenge With The Changewing Badges Image:MysteryBadge.png|The sign used for mystery badges Image:AndSoItBegins.png|And So It Begins Image:OdinsHelp.png|Odin's Help Image:BlindSpots.png|Blind Spots Image:WakeTheRock.png|Wake the Rock Image:DoubleTrouble.png|Double Trouble Image:StopDropAndRoll.png|Stop Drop and Roll Image:Thunderdrummer_off.jpg|Thunder Drummer Image:Flamingcyclone.jpg|Flaming Cyclone Image:Inhotwatter.jpg|In Hot Water Image:MakeSureToFloss.png|Make Sure To Floss Image:YouDoHaveTeeth.png|You Do Have Teeth Image:Pickpocket.png|Pickpocket Image:Dragons_wildskies_keensight.jpg|Keen Sight Dragons *Deadly Nadder (Blind Spots, Deadly & Better) *Gronckle (Wake the Rock, Slow but Steady) *Hideous Zippleback (Double Trouble, Two Heads are Better than One) *Monstrous Nightmare (Stop Drop and Roll, Explosive Nightmare) *Night Fury (You do Have Teeth, Fast & Furious) *Thunderdrum (Thunder Drummer, Ferocious Thunderstorm) *Scauldron (In Hot Water, Powerful Flying Whale) *Typhoomerang (Flaming Cyclone, Effective Boomerang) *Whispering Death (Make Sure to Floss, Furious Digger) *Smothering Smokebreath (Pickpocket, Hasty Smoke) *Changewing (Keen Sight, Master of Disguise) Dragons Food '*Mutton '(Berk Village) '*Fish '(The Woods That Howled, Great West Ocean, Black Heart Bay) '*Fire Weed '(Unlandable Cove, Wild Dragon Cliff, Black Heart Bay) '*Scented Flowers '(Wild Dragon Cliff) '*Crab '(Wrecker's Reef) '*Honey Comb '(Great West Ocean, Unlandable Cove) External links *http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/games/dragons/wild-skies/index.html Trivia *Toothless is able to fly with no rider in the game. *Toothless seems to have a mix of all his saddles. He has Gobber's red tail, two foot controllers on both sides like the original saddle like in the movie that control the fin, and the auto fin connecters from the short film Gift of The Night Fury. *The auto fin might explain how Toothless can fly with no rider. *Despite them now being tamable in the game, none of the dragons that had not yet been ridden or tamed by a certain character (i.e the Smothering Smokebreath, Changewing, Scauldron, Whispering Death and Typhoomerang) has your character on their backs. *Most of the spots you can find dragons in are actual places in the books. Category:Games Category:Book of Dragons Category:Book Dragons